Geass vs Sharingan The Over Protective Brothers
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Naruto x Code Geass, Sasuke x Nunnally. Lelouch and Itachi are being over protective brothers they are and Naruto and Suzaku are just being...themselves and Sasuke and Nunnally are exasperated!


**Title**: Geass vs Sharingan - The Over Protective Brothers

**Anime**: Naruto x Code Geass

**Pairing**: SasukeNunnally

**Characters**: Sasuke, Nunnally, Itachi, Lelouch, Suzaku, Naruto.

**Summary**: Lelouch and Itachi are being over protective brothers they are and Naruto and Suzaku are just being...themselves and Sasuke and Nunnally are on a date!

**Warnings**: SPOILERS! (very less though)

**Author's Note**: Don't own Naruto and Code Geass. Hope you like this fic! It's an attempted humour and has all my favorite characters. XD Lol. Itachi and Lelouch...anyway, enjoy ^^

**IMPORTANT**: It doesn't make sense sometimes. I mean, Itachi killed the clan yet he'll be with Sasuke and Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally just spring into the ninja world, just like that. NO LOGIC!It's just a crack-sorta fic! Get it? If not, you'll get it as you read ^^ Enjoy! Do review!

* * *

**G**eass vs **S**haringan ~ The overprotective brothers

- **Z**ephyr **B**lue

* * *

"Usuratonkachi, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Uh, the Uchiha Sasuke asking me a favour..Let me guess, does it involve Nunna-chan?"

"Yeah, I have a date with her. Make sure aniki doesn't follow us again, will you?"

Naruto laughed, "Your last date with her cracks me up even now. Itachi and Lelouch followed Nunna-chan and you everywhere and..."

"I know," Sasuke sighed, "I was the one who was followed remember. I dont want to be reminded that."

"It's real cute to see Itachi and Lelouch getting over-protective like that."

Sasuke scowled, "Cute? It was embarrassing and the pair of over-protective-genius-morons never let us out of sight for a second!"

"Aw, it can't be that bad. I wish I had a brother who takes care of me...."

"Oh you really shouldn't wish it...Itachi sees you as a brother and Itachi is over-protective of you as it is. and if you have another brother, it will be a bother than a brother, I assure you."

"I guess but nevermind that, so let's talk about your undying love for Nunna-chan."

Sasuke blushed and Naruto grinned. Only Nunnally Lamperouge could make Sasuke blush and Naruto was glad Sasuke finally found the girl he loved. Sasuke had turned down all of the girls in Konoha that Naruto was beginning to worry that Sasuke was asexual. Then one day, the Gondaime assigned Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi the mission to escort Lelouch and Nunnally back to their world. When their mission progressed, Sasuke fell in love with her. Nunnally loved Sasuke too. Sadly, Itachi and Lelouch didn't get along. Lelouch didn't like Sasuke either. He thought Nunnally deserved someone better and Itachi was offended that his little brother wasn;t good enough for the little 'spoiled' britannia princess....then began the feud between Itachi and Lelouch.

It definitely didnt stop Sasuke and Nunnally from seeing each other since they had Naruto and Suzaku on their side.

* * *

"Nunnally, you have another date with Sasuke-san today?"

Nunnally blushed, "Suzaku-san, please...not so loudly. Onii-sama might hear you."

"Oh right, Sorry."

"Do you think you might be able to keep onii-sama away while I go out today? Onii-sama doesn't like Sasuke-kun..."

Suzaku laughed, "I know. Your last date was hilarious..."

"Suzaku-san," Nunnally whined," Please dont laugh..."

"All right! I'll keep Lelouch out of the way. If he learns you are going out, I'll just hit him in his head and he'll faint then..."

"Suzaku-san," Nunnally said shocked, "Don't hurt Onii-sama!! (Nunnally ignored Suzaku's 'I was kidding!') You are Onii-sama's best friend..Just keep him away, in a painless way!"

Suzaku smiled. "You dont worry about a thing. Just think of your date with the Uchiha. But if Sasuke-san isn't treating you good, let me know. I'll have to deal with him before Lelouch buries him."

"Sasuke-kun is very nice and good to me." Nunnally said, "Not because I'm blind and I can't walk. I can feel it he truly likes me. Not just sympathy."

* * *

A vein popped out of Sasuke's forehead and Nunnally sighed. 'Not again...' They couldn't see them but they could definitely hear Itachi's and Lelouch's voice.

"Shut up, my brother is innocent, that witch of your sister must have hypnotised him..."

"You dare call my angel sister a witch? It is your stupid brother..."

"Of course, she's a witch. They call her White Witch, don't they? and my brother aint stupid, it's his sidekick that is stupid and idiotic!"

"They call her White Witch only-"

Sasuke and Nunnally could hear Naruto and Suzaku's voice as well.

"HEY! I'm not Sasuke-teme's sidekick! Hello! Sasuke is my sidekick..."

"Naruto-san, shut up, it's just getting good..."

Suzaku and Naruto were ignored as usual. The four guys- Lelouch, Itachi, Suzaku and Naruto- were behind a huge bush hidden.

"You are just a homicidal freak who killed your whole family expect that brother of yours! You should have killed him as well..."

"You are the one to talk! You've killed many for your sake and didn't you kill your family members as well!"

"I did it for my sister's sake!"

"Same here. I did it for my brother's sake!"

"Oh yeah? for a stupid-pretty-boy-foolish-brother's sake?"

"No one calls my brother foolish but me!" Itachi said, his sharingan activated.

"Heh," Lelouch activated his geass, "You think only you are special."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm the Uchiha Itachi afterall."

"and I'm Lelouch vi Britannia, who is going to destroy and create world..I have that power but you! you just have a weird geass that-"

"Hn, so much for calling you a genius, I don't have geass, you prudent brittanian prince. it's called Sharingan"

"Sharingan..Whatever..that doesnt change the fact that I'm superior."

"I think you ought to know that I could have killed you any minute."

Before Lelouch could retort, Suzaku warned, "Anou ne, Lelouch, Honestly you arent a match for him physically."

"Physically? Why not?" Naruto asked curiously. "I know Itachi is rather good at combat.."

"Yeah, Lelouch's physical stamina is hilarious! He is a genius and all and has done things that would seem impossible to others but he sucks at physical activities - oh right, shutting up now." Suzaku said seeing that Lelouch was glaring at him.

"Ohh" Naruto said, "Itachi is an awesome ninja. Mentally and physically and will kick Lelouch's- he he, I think I should shut up too." Lelouch had started to glare at him as well.

"Anyway, you prudent Britannian Prince, you are just a stupid kid ruled by his emotions...."

"Oh shut up, Uchiha....I refuse to fight with you verbally from now on.."

"You want a one-on-one fight, kid?"

"No," Lelouch said hurriedly, "I want to make sure your kid brother doesn't hurt my baby angel sister."

"Hn, angel baby sister?" Itachi snorted.

Sasuke sighed and pushed Nunnally's wheelchair and walked towards the bush where their brothers and friends sat hidden.

Ignoring his brother and Lelouch, who were having a staring contest, Sasuke pulled Naruto by his ear, "What did I tell you?" he asked in a venomous tone, that Nunnally had often heard from her own brother while addressing any noble or high class citizens or their father.

"Um? Make sure Itachi doesn't follow you...?" he asked grinning guiltity.

"Yes," said Sasuke, gathering chakra in his hand to initiate Chidori, "Suffer my wrath-"

"Maa, no violence, Sasuke-san," Suzaku said, "Nunnally agrees, doesnt she?"

Nunnally nodded eagerly.

Lelouch and Itachi were finally paying attention to the fact that their siblings had found them.

"Foolish Little Brother," Itachi said, "Obviously Naruto sucks at keeping secrets, I got suspicious that he was hiding something, you were missing and after giving him a few lefts and rights and free ramen, he told me you were going to come here with that girl." Itachi glared at Nunnally.

Sasuke mentally thanked God that Nunnally was blind. Otherwise, she would have been scared to death and that would result in him killing his brother and then Lelouch. Why did he want to kill Lelouch, you ask? Just because. Sasuke took Nunnally's hand in his and squeezed it.

"Yes, I was coming here because I have a date with this girl, whom I address as Nunnally and I would appreciate it if you address like that as well, Aniki." Sasuke said, looking serious.

"OK, Nunnally, it is," Itachi said simply.

Sasuke looked at him incredulously, "I had a whole speech prepared to make you call her Nunnally but you agreed as soon as I finished the first line!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Onii-sama," Nunnally said, "In that case, I'd like you to call Sasuke-kun as "Sasuke" and not by any other words like "stupid or idiot." Sasuke-kun is so smart."

"All right, Sasuke it is," Lelouch said, in the same tone Itachi had used.

"Yay," Nunnally cheered. Sasuke knew that Nunnally wanted Itachi's approval. That's why Sasuke made it a point to make sure Itachi didn't act rude. Sasuke, however, didn't want Lelouch's approval or whatsoever. He would act civilly infront of Lelouch just because Nunnally wanted Sasuke and Lelouch to like each other.

"Wow," said Naruto.

"Yeah," agreed Suzaku, "Aren't those two older brothers smitten with their siblings or what!?"

Nunnally turned to Suzaku, "Suzaku-san," she asked so sweetly that he gulped, "Yes?"

"How come Onii-sama is here when you promised me something...?"

He gulped again..."You see, Naruto-san told me Itachi-san was going to follow you and Sasuke-san, so I thought it'd be fun if Lelouch tagged along you know...It's so fun to watch 'em go at it..See?" he said pointing at Itachi and Lelouch having another staring contest.

"Yeah I see," mumbled Sasuke sarcastically.

"Well, I can't," mumbled Nunnally sadly, "literally."

Naruto sighed sadly, "Awww Nunna-chan," and hugged her. "Itachi and Lelouch fighting isn't really worth watching, Believe it!" Sasuke also hugged her.

"Yeah that's right," said Sasuke.

"Sha-Rin-Gan! Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"Whatever! As I was saying, My geass is superior to yours-"

"OK, quit it, psychopatic brothers," Sasuke said exasperatly.

"I'm NOT psychopathic," the said two brothers exclaimed together.

"You killed the clan," Sasuke said, sternly.

"You killed Clovis-nii-sama, Euphy-nee-sama," Nunnally stuttered at her brother and started to sob. Suzaku, Sasuke and Naruto hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Lelouch looked guilty and sad and was waiting for his turn to talk to Nunnally but Sasuke, Naruto and Suzaku were so in his way.

Itachi sarcastically said, "What a fine brother you are! She's crying!"

"You are the one to talk-"

"Oh shut up, you two," exclaimed Suzaku as Sasuke glared at them.

Itachi and Lelouch shut up for....fifteen seconds and started muttering curses quietly to each other as Naruto went to get ice-creams for everyone. When Naruto returned with them, Nunnally thanked him. Itachi and Lelouch refused Naruto's offer for ice cream.

"You know," Naruto said, thinking, "Itachi and Lelouch resemble each other so much that it's so.....freaky!"

"I'm nowhere like him!"

"I'm not a homicidal-geass-user!"

"You are just a homicidal red-eye freak!"

"Me a freak? Who do you think-"

The rest sweatdropped and Suzaku continued, "I agree with Naruto-san."

"...They are both powerful and all." Suzaku said as Naruto was nodding his head.

"Oh Oh Oh!! Itachi's has a thing for purple..." Naruto said.

"...and so does Lelouch..."

"They had a dark past!"

"..Naruto-san, so do we..."

"But anyway, its dark! and both are orphans..."

"..Naruto-san...so are we..."

"Itachi doesn't let any girl near Sasuke..."

"Lelouch doesn't let any guy near Nunnally except Rivalz and me.."

"Itachi is called 'Tachi-san' by his favourite girl.."

"Shirley calls Lelouch 'Lulu'."

"See? They have so much in common!"

"Yeah, including the freaky abilities with their eyes!"

"Itachi's sharingan."

"Lelouch's geass."

"And both are homicidal!"

"They've killed family members!"

"They seem heartless and emotionless but still they are sensitive..."

"And caring over protective brothers!"

"And you know what else? They both are gits when it comes to making friends..."

"I know! Lelouch tried to kill me..."

"And Itachi killed his best friend, Shisui..."

"Suzaku! How could I even call you my best friend! I'm hurt! You don't even know me! Comparing him with me, have you lost it or what?"

"And Naruto! You are supposed to be on my side, you nine tails!" Itachi said.

"Oh and Suzaku, they are both over dramatic..." Naruto said.

"Yeah, drama queens..Totally.." Suzaku agreed, ignoring the said 'drama queens.'

"What did you say?" two equally venomous voices asked.

"Oopsy," Suzaku and Naruto said, seeing the two fuming brothers.

"We're just saying it as we see. The truth. Say, Naruto-san, isn't there a proverb about truth?"

"Uhh, Suzaku, the only thing in my mind is 'Tell the truth and run!' Let's run!"

"I'm no coward, Naruto-san!"

"Neither am I...so?!"

"Let's go!" Suzaku said, and Naruto and Suzaku started running as Itachi and Lelouch followed them.

Nunnally and Sasuke could hear voices, "Suzaku wasn't kidding. You suck at physical activities." "Shut up, you drama queen!" "Don't call me that. Suzaku and Naruto are so gonna pay!"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, they forgot about us," said Nunnally, in a tone that said she was surprised.

"Yeah," Sasuke said rather smartly.

"So-so, let's continue our date?"

"Of course." Sasuke smiled.

* * *

**Owari **

Review? Hope you liked it.

xx Zeph


End file.
